


Alexandria Wesninski

by Naeshty



Series: Alexandria Wesninski [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeshty/pseuds/Naeshty
Summary: Neil had a three year younger sister, that Mary left behind when she escaped with Neil. These are some stories about Alexandria Wesninski.
Relationships: Jean Moreau/Original Character(s), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Alexandria Wesninski [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175732
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the foxes met Alexandria was at the winter banquet Kevin came to the foxes.

When the Foxes arrived to the Winter banquet none of them had any idea how their evening would end. They had been on the bus for quite a long time which didn't help their mood at all. Dan, Matt and Renee tried to cheer them up but it didn't work. Seth and Allison had been making out the whole time and "the monsters" had been quietly sitting in their seats. At the beginning of the drive Nicky had tried to make conversation with them but was ignored.

When they finally arrived most of the other teams were already there. Missing were (luckily) the Ravens. Dan couldn't help but sight in relieve as she stepped out of the orange bus. They walked to the changing rooms of the opposite team to change into their formal wear. Afterwards they met up again and Wymack gave them a warning that if they start shit that they'd have to run 20 miles. So the evening of torture could begin.

As they walked inside they could already hear the chatter of the other teams. They stepped onto the court where the other team had moved desks, chairs and some Christmas decorations. There was a giant Christmas tree on the opposite side of the court and next to it a big desk for the teachers. Wymack and Abby walked there to greet everyone and (probably) talk about the season.  
The foxes walked to the board with the seating plan. Matt and Dan were the first to arrive and both groaned at the teams seating. Seth and Allison were next. Renee and Andrew were right behind them and Andrew maniacally laughed when he saw it while Renee smiled sweetly and said: "It isn't going to be that bad." Allison turned towards her to ask her if she was for real but was interrupted when everyone suddenly fell quiet. The foxes looked around and it was immediately clear why. The Ravens arrived. Something was different though. They were in their formation and wore the matching dresses and suits in black and dark red. But the top of their formation was empty. Both Riko and Kevin weren't there. 

The Ravens didn't acknowledge the other teams and went straight to the board where they stopped right in front of the Foxes. All of them had pleasant enough but annoyed smiles on their faces. Nobody said anything but then Andrew started laughing. "Hey Birdies! Where is the rest of your flock?", he asked mockingly. The ravens didn't answer him but Jean's jaw muscles twitched and some of them narrowed their eyes at him. Andrew's grin widened. Dan held her hand out to Jean and turned his attention to her. "Da-", she started but was cut off by Jean: "Dan Wilds, Captain of the Palmetto Foxes. I know. How does it feel like to be such a disappointment?" She was clearly taken aback as were the other Foxes, some of the Ravens smirked and Andrew cackled menacingly, the grin on his face had to hurt. The Ravens walked towards their table before any of the Foxes could retaliate. "Totally not that bad.", Matt muttered sarcastically and Renee shot him a warning look. "Come on, let's get this over with...", and with that Dan followed the Ravens. 

-TIME SKIP-

The Ravens had eaten in complete silence but the Foxes didn't miss how some of the Ravens looked around or at each other worriedly. Andrew was staring right at them with a giant grin and Renee tried to make polite Conversation but none of the Ravens answered her. The Foxes were quietly talking to each other but it was still really awkward. Everybody's attention snapped up to the girl that was approaching them. She had blonde hair and was strikingly beautiful. The petticoat dress she was wearing was black and shoulder-less. The bottom was completely made of tulle. Her hair was in a messy updo with some curls falling out. She was small around 5'3 and had a great curvy figure. Every boy in the room seemed to be staring at her but she looked like she hadn't even noticed while walking up to Jean. She leaned down and whispered something into his ear and then turned to Dan with a smile and said with a British accent: "Hello, my name is Alexandria. It's a pleasure to meet you Danielle." Andrew's smile vanished for a second before returning full force. Dan was shocked and stood automatically to take the outstretched hand but couldn't get a word out so Renee spoke up: "It's a pleasure to meet you too,Alexandria." Alexandria's smile widened and she turned to Renee. "You're Renee Walker, right? You're a great goalie! I would love to play against you sometime." Everyone was taken aback and it seemed like most of the Raven's were trying to hide smiles. Nicky recovered the fastest and asked: "So you play Exy?" Alexandria looked flustered. "Yeah, I do... But I'm not that good yet," one of the Ravens scoffed in amusement, "but I'm trying. Hey, that last defence move you did was amazing!" Nicky looked surprised at her excited Exclamation and Jean tugged and her wrist. He said something to her in french to which she replied in the same language. She then turned to Andrew and said in flawless German: " Ich bin froh, dass du nicht zu den Ravens gegangen bist. Dein Potential wäre dort wirklich verschwendet gewesen. Und mir tun die Schwierigkeiten, die euch weiterhinpassieren werden, sehr Leid." (I'm glad, that you didn't join the Ravens. Your potential would have been completely wasted: And I'm also very sorry for all the problems that are to come.) Nicky chocked on his own spit while Aaron made a noise of suprise. Andrew's smile widened and his eyes narrowed at her. Jean hissed something in french and Alexandria turned back to Dan. "I'm sorry, but I have to go... But I hope we'll meet again soon." Then she turned around and walked away with everyone staring after her.

-TIME SKIP-

The rest of the Foxes evening was spent either on the dance floor or drinking the with alcohol laced punch. There were no more conversations with the Ravens but a lot of other teams came up to them with most of them asking about Alexandria. Most of the Foxes left the banquet pleasantly buzzed, when Wymack came and collected them to leave. They had reserved some rooms in a hotel close by. The upperclassmen were together in Allison, Renee and Dan's room playing Jenga. The monsters were in their room. Andrew was sitting at the Window smoking and Aaron and Nicky were watchin TV. Abby and Wymack were in Wymack's room having dinner, when a knock was heard from the door. Wymack stood up and opened the door. In front of the door stood Kevin Day.

He looked sheepishly up into his eyes. "Hey... I-I need your h-help..",he stuttered and that's when Wymack noticed the bandiged hand Kevin was cradling at his chest. He heard an intake of breath from Abby behind him and then she rushed to Kevin to lead him to a chair. 

After examining the wound on Kevin's left hand for about half an hour and changing the bandages Abby looked up at Kevin questioningly. "Who fixed your hand? It's really good and contained the damage. It might make the difference in playing again..." She trailed off and looked uncomfortable when she saw Kevin's destroyed expression. "So what happened?" Wymack's voice cut through the uncomfortable silence and Kevin's attention snapped to him. He looked like a deer in headlights but then seemed to remember something and calmed down. In a scratchy voice he said: "That's a really long story and if I could I would rather have to tell it only once..." Wymack looked puzzled so Kevin continued: "I want to stay at Palmetto State University as a assistant coach and afterwards if y hand heals", he winces , "as a striker."

-TIME SKIP-

After calling the Foxes and when they all were seated around Wymack's room Kevin told the story in the beginning unsure but growing steadier:  
"So like I said it's a long and difficult story so you might want to get comfortable. Riko is a Moriyama and for people outside of the crime world that means nothing but inside it's the biggest name you could own. They are a yakuza group immigrated from japan and are responsible for most of the crimes in america. But they also have a lot of connections to other countries. The Moriyama's have the main family that contains every first-born son and the branch family, which contains pretty much everyone else-" "What the fuck are you talking about?! Do you really expect us to believe this?",interrupts Seth."Just listen...",Renee tried to placate him. "No;it's bullshit!" "Well, you can always leave... but then don't expect to be told what happened" snaps Allison. "Riko is also contained in the branch family, which means that he isn't allowed to talk to his brother and father because he is too unimportant. But that means that he always wanted them to acknowledge him, which he is trying to accomplish by being #1 in Exy. The only problem was that I got in his way and that is why he broke my hand... There was all this talk that I was better and holding back and after he last game he simply snapped. I was just lucky that A-... Never-mind... I came here to get away, to be safe from him and I can help you with Exy." Everyone but Seth and Andrew looked taken aback. Andrew had a giant smile on his face while Seth looked furious. "And you really want us to believe this fairy tail?!", he exploded and Kevin flinched hard.  
Wymack looked thoughtful. "Well, you don't have to believe him but I'm not gonna let him back there. We'll think about this tomorrow with a fresh mindset..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil meets Alexandria again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Information about this world:  
> After healing Jean went back to the Ravens but couldn't play in the final game because Riko and Tetsuji had wanted to punish him (even though they would have probably won if they hadn't...)

Their second meeting is also at a banquet.The banquet was held because there the new captain and coach of the Ravens would be introduced to the other teams. After what happened with Riko almost half of the Raven players quit their position. Most of them stated that they couldn't live with the changes that were made but some rumours were spread that it was because of the new captain. There was no information out there about who it was but there were a lot of speculations. The most common theory was that it was Jean and when someone asked about it Jean just laughed. But the new captain and coach were just the beginning of the changes that had been made with the Ravens... Every player now had a social media account and they were more open in general. They had also set up a help line for people with suicidal thoughts. There had been a press conference held about that in which Jean explained that it had been set up to help those people because they hadn't been able to save Riko. 

"Do we really have to go there?" Nicky had been whining about it since they got the invitation. Nobody answered him because a) they had been over it a million times already and b) none of them actually wanted to go. But at the same time they were hopeful because since Riko's death Jean had stayed in contact with Renee and told her how different it was. And if he was telling the truth it was greatly different.The first message Renee got was that the Ravens would be allowed to go home over the holidays. He had told her that he would be staying to help the new captain and coach to prepare everything. Renee had been sceptical as were the rest of the Foxes, when she had told them, but Jean had promised her that nothing would happen to him and that he would keep updating her and updating her he did, so she believed him and let him be there. She had only once asked about their new captain and from the message she received they could tell that he was more that protective of them and that they were a great captain.The messages kept coming about the longer days and shorter training but also that they got better and more food choices. They even got some sweets. Kevin nearly fainted when Renee told him and then went trough all of their rooms and threw the candy away. Andrew had almost killed him when he couldn't find his ice cream. Kevin had to lock himself in the bathroom to get away from him and then promise to buy the new ice cream. But the rest of their break had been really peaceful.

When they finally arrived at the Edgar Allan University the other teams had already arrived. They went inside, changed clothes and then stepped onto the court. When they stepped on the court there was a big difference. The stadium was still dark and scary but the atmosphere was different . The teams were laughing together and the Ravens were scattered everywhere over the court. They still wore the matching dresses and suits but wore different accessories and seemed more relaxed than ever. 

The Foxes also scattered when they were approached by the other teams. Aaron, Katelyn, Nicky and his date went to the dance floor, Kevin, Dan and Matt went to greet the other team captains and teams, Renee and Allison went to the buffet, the freshmen searched for other freshmen and Neil and Andrew went to their table.

Neil had been tense and quiet since they had left. Andrew had definitely NOT been worried about him. "Staring." Andrews' voice cute trough the comfortable silence between them. "You like it." Andrew didn't respond and Neil kept staring. Andrew's side profile had a calming effect on him. Only because Neil was studying Andrew did he see the moment his interest snapped to something across the court. Neil turned to look at what had captured Andrew's interest and saw Jean, Matt and Dan talking to a girl. He couldn't see her face because her back was turned towards him but the girl had blonde curls and wad wearing a beautiful long wine red dress with a low cut back that exposed the tattoo on her back. It was too dark to see what it was but it stretched over both her shoulder blades. It looked like she was talking animatedly to Dan who was smiling. Andrew next to him had adopted a bored look on is face but was still watching them with rapt attention. "And who is that?" Neil asked. Andrew turned to him but didn't answer. 

The music stopped and a man stepped on the makeshift stage and stepped to the mic.The man reminded Neil of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on who. He was tall, had dark hair and a small smile on his face. He was wearing a expensive black suit. "Hello, I'm coach Anderson and I'm the new coach of the Edgar Allan Ravens." Coach Luke Anderson was a former Raven who had played with the US national team for a few years.Neil had seen him on some Exy magazines when he was on the run. "I'm sure most of you just want to know who the new captain is," he continued with a smirk and a wink, "so here she is: Alexandria Hatford!" Neil's breathing stopped. He hadn't seen her since the night his mother had taken him and he still couldn't understand what happened that night. It had been hectic but his mother's argument that she would have slowed them down hadn't made any sense. Especially since she had always been faster than him. But when he asked about her afterwards his mother had slapped him so hard that there had actually been a hand-shaped bruise on his face for over a week. There were some news about her when she was younger about her modelling which their father had sent her to but that wasn't much to go by. He had often thought and dreamed about that night when they left and whenever he did he saw her determined expression when their mother told her that she and Neil had to leave. She had looked Mary in the eyes and said: "Trust me, I got this." Then she wished the good luck with the sweetest smile and turned to lean against the wall to wait for their father. Neil had wanted her to leave with them but before he could ask Mary had wrenched him with her and the door to the world outside fell shut behind them. He always thought he had imagined the whole encounter.

Neil was dragged out of his thought by a hand on his neck. "Breathe you idiot!" Andrew wasn't looking at him but at the stage where the girl, that had been talking to Dan, walked towards the mic. Coach Anderson had stepped back to make room for her. Neil was close enough to see her face and she was breathtaking. Her blonde curls were framing her face in just the right way, her lips were full and curved into the slightest of smiles, her skin was flawless and her long naturally dark lashes framed her blue-grey eyes. She was wearing some make-up. From Allison's lessons he could tell that she had a dark-red-and-black-smokey eye-shadow with sparkles and lip gloss.

"Hey, my name is Alexandria... I know what you're probably thinking: What on earth is a 16-year old ding as the captain of a college Exy team? And I can assure you I've got no idea either... I was chosen by the Ravens. We've been playing together for quite the long time, so I hope you can trust that they made the right choice." With that she bowed her head slightly and stepped back down the stage. The coach stepped back to the mic but Neil couldn't concentrate on him. He talked for a few more minutes and then told them to have fun. 

Neil stood from his chair and walked mechanically towards the Raven table. Alexandria was talking to one of them but her eyes were locked on him. Then she got up and they rushed towards each other. He enveloped her in a giant bear hug, while she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm so sorry!" he sobbed again and again into her shoulder. He realised, that she was as tall as him now and hugged her tighter. "Shhh... It's alright. It wasn't your fault.", she whispered over and over. They stood there for a long time. In the beginning a lot of people were staring at them but they lost interest rather quickly. That of course had NOTHING to do with Andrew's death glare that he definitely DIDN'T shoot anyone that stared at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> her hair: https://www.pinterest.de/pin/625578204488564385/  
> her dress: https://www.pinterest.de/pin/625578204481509389/  
> her eyeshadow: https://www.pinterest.de/pin/625578204488567036/  
> that's the dress from the last chapter: https://www.pinterest.de/pin/625578204488519790/  
> hair last chapter: https://www.pinterest.de/pin/402861129174943035/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I imagine Alexandria looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can of course imagine her like you want to!  
> Did you know that Alexandria is Greek and means 'defending men'?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Jean met Alexandria. And kind of what happens next...

The first time Jean met Alexandria was a few days after he had been taken from his home and sister. Those first few days had not been easy. He had been beaten countless times already and couldn’t adjust to either the language or schedule. Riko, Jean decided, was devil’s spawn. There was no other way someone could be that twisted. Kevin wasn’t as bad as Riko but he also wasn’t good. The only thing he was interested in was Exy and that with a passion that he didn’t notice anything else. Or more exactly the things Riko and his uncle were doing to him and some of the other players.

It had been a bad day when he was called to the master’s office. The master was their coach Tetsuji and he really didn’t want to go because it would either lead to a beating or a lot of extra drills. And neither would be mich fun bit he also couldn’t drag the inevitable out because it would only make things worse for himself in the end. 

When he arrived way too soon for his liking everyone was waiting for him inside. Everyone meant Riko, Kevin and the master. The master seemed angry (which was a norm for him) while Kevin looked excited and even Riko looked delighted. Jean had learned in his first few days that he had to gauge their moods if he wanted to stay in one piece.

A few minutes after he arrived there was laughing in front of the door. You could hear muffled two people talking excitedly to each other. Then their talking stopped and there was a knock on the door but they didn’t wait for a signal to come and just walked right in.The master wouldn’t like that kind of disrespectful behaviour. He was very strict about their positions in life and insisted on them constantly. But he didn’t say anything and just grit his teeth.

Jean’s eyes wandered back to the two new comers. It was a man in his 30s who was wearing a black tank top to show off his tattoos. He had dark short spiky hair and a small smile playing on his lips that disappeared the moment he looked at them. It was replaced by a serious frown. The other person was around Jean’s age probably even younger and she was smiling brightly. It didn’t even dim when she spotted them. She was a stark contrast to the otherwise dark room. The girl looked tiny and it was exaggerated by her knitted oversized light-grey pullover. Her blonde hair was mostly up in a ponytail but some of the strands of hair had fallen out. She inclined her head respectfully but didn’t bow.

The man said something to the room and then to her to which she nodded her eyes focussing on Jean.

“Bonjour, tu es Jean non? Je m'appelle Alexandrie et je vais être votre nouveau partenaire.(Hello, you're Jean right? My name is Alexandria and I'm going to be your new partner.)”, she said in flawless french. Next to Jean there was a strangled noise and Jean turned to Riko whose face had gone beet red. He looked like he wanted to protest, scream or hit her but a cough from the man next to Alexandria stopped him in his tracks.

The girl either didn’t notice Riko’s rage or just didn’t care because she continued undeterred: “ J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre!(I hope we can get along well!)” Jean was too stunned to respond and was gaping at her.

-TIME SKIP-

The next few days were interesting and nerve wracking at the same time. Jean finally understood what was happening around him because Alexandria would explain it, she tought him english or the devil’s language (what Jean liked to call it), they had become kind of friends (but he wasn’t really sure), she had somehow managed to keep Riko away from them and at the same time challenged him and his orders all day, she had also made friends with a lot of the other Ravens and had shown everyone up at training. 

It was amazing to watch her play and she dominated the game. Because of her small built, agility and talent she was on parr with most of the older players and didn’t take Riko’s bullshit. The most amazing thing about her playing was her position though. She didn’t have one. You could put her on any position and she would play that part.

One time he had asked her why she was so good and she had looked at him and told him about her older brother, a backliner, who loved the game almost more than he had loved her. She explained how she wanted to be the best so that she could spend time with him. How she had so much time on her hands that when she got bored she would study a new position to perfection. Then she had suddenly stopped her eyes becoming slightly distant and had said that even her father had “supported” her training. He hadn’t asked about her father or the weird tone when she said supported. But he had told her about his sister and that he didn’t want to play Exy. After that conversation in hushed french they had become closer even friends. He was grateful for her and she appreciated his company. Though if uou asked the other Ravens they would tell you that they couldn’t stand each other with how much they were fighting. Their fighting wasn’t really fighting but bantering.

The first time something really happened was two and a half weeks after Alexandria had arrived. Riko had been in a particularly bad mood that day and was taking it out ob everyone. Alexandria and Jean were playing backliners for that game and they were twenty minutes in when Jean noticed something weird about Alexandria. She wasn’t playing like she usually did bit with more fire. Riko couldn’t get through her no matter how hard he tried and that made him furious. So he took his aggression out on her. She didn’t seem to mind though. Jean didn’t understand what she was doing, why she wanted Riko to focus on her but then he realised that Riko hadn’t hurt the other players, only Alexandria. Jean was distracted by his thoughts for the rest of the game. He wanted to scream at her to stop but he couldn’t. Not only would that bring attention to himself but it would be useless because if she had gotten something in her head she wouldn’t let anything stop her. Grumbling about stubborn Britts he continued playing.

-TIME SKIP-

After that game things changed. Riko was obsessed with breaking her and getting her to obey him. The problem was she wouldn’t.

He demanded of her to call him king and she looked at him and said: “You are no king, you’re an over glorified dictator with daddy issues, who is bad at loosing.” Riko looked so mad Jean thought he would explode. He had beaten her worse than anything he had done to Jean. But Alexandria had looked up at him with a smile and said to him in an amused tone: “You haven’t even realised that you just proved everyone here that I was right.”, and limped out of the room.

It went on like that. She never stopped disobeying and aggravating him and he never stopped the punishments. But he couldn’t break her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long for me to update again... I had a lot to do with my school stuff and was either to tired to think or had so much to do that there was no time. I’m going to try to post more...
> 
> Thanks for all the responses and kudos! I never thought that many people would like it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker so if there are any mistakes I'm really sorry... Please tell me what you think and if you liked it.  
> None of the characters belong to me! Just the story idea... And it's my first fanfiction... If you have any requests for specific moments from other views write them in the comments.


End file.
